A Man and a Woman on the Thousand Sunny
by OPgoddess6
Summary: A ZoNa fic, with a little RoSa implied and a twist with yet another pairing. Nami has a crush... What does Zoro have to say about it? - Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people! smiles almost too much and waves This is my first fanfic here, sooo yeah. There haven't been too many ZoNa fics updated lately so I thought I'd change that. The rating will change throughout the chapters and if you don't like cursing, ZoNa, RoSa, or lemon (cuz I might add that in there ) don't read. I hope you enjoy it!

Rating for this chapter: T

Oh ya, One Piece is owned and created by our divine ruler, Eiichiro Oda-San bows down to his almighty greatness!!

-

-

-

It was a bright, sunny afternoon on the Thousand Sunny as the Strawhat crew relaxed on the deck without a care. There hadn't been any fights lately, and Luffy was getting bored. But then again, when wasn't he bored?

Nami and Robin were chatting in their bikinis as Sanji looked on, heart-eyed and waiting on their hands and feet, bring them fruity drinks and snacks every hour or so. How he loved those hot days when the girls decided to waltz around in their sexy bikinis!

Usopp and Chopper were playing some kind of Doctor game with Luffy, who actually thought he getting surgery.

"Chopper, how long till I get to fight again? There might some bastard pirates out there just waiting to attack us!"

"When you recover, it'll be about a day or so, but only if you sleep well, stay away from trouble, eat well and…." Chopper was cut off as Luffy jumped up and ran straight to the kitchen, Gomu Gomu No Gattling the lock off the refrigerator. Usopp and Chopper followed, laughing hysterically as Sanji burst in, finally giving the girls some time alone, and kicked the gomu gomu out of Luffy until he could barely crawl out of there.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! Chopper told me to eat so I'd get better!"

"What? You're not sick, you baka now get the hell out of my kitchen!" Sanji yelled, almost deciding to go after Chopper for giving Luffy yet another reason to raid his refrigerator. Plus now he had to get a new lock.

Meanwhile Nami was finally alone with Robin, so they could talk about more personal things. She had been having weird feelings lately, and she had no clue what it was or what to do. She knew it wasn't a disease or anything, but she was really confused. Robin was, of course, the only person she could talk to. Franky would probably be her second choice, but out of all the crew members, she didn't really know him that well. Besides, he was a guy, and she couldn't really talk to him about most things.

"Well Miss Navigator, I think you have a crush on someone."

Nami blushed. A crush? Wasn't she kind of old to have crushes? "Really? But don't you think it's something else? I mean me? A crush?"

"Well what you're telling me is basically that you get butterflies when you're around him, you've been hanging around him a lot lately, and you actually don't hate him. I'd say that's a crush."

Nami nodded, and a few minutes later she got up. She walked across the deck to the bird's nest, looking up at Luffy and Usopp playing around like little children, and shook her head. Really, sometimes she wondered why she ever joined this crew.

She sat down and sighed, thinking about what Robin had said earlier. She never would've imagined herself having a crush on anyone. She usually had more physical relationships with guys than real feeling now that she thought about it. She ran her hand through her hair and rested her head back, now seeing that Zoro had been doing his training almost right in front of her. She was so deep in thought; she hadn't even noticed him or heard him for that matter.

She never noticed how big his muscles were- or at least had gotten. The day she had first met him- when she joined the Strawhats crew- he looked, well different. Not as strong, a little less serious, and he slept less. And although they were sort of good things, he was more attractive now. He trained everyday at noon, and sometimes even in the middle of the night. She could hear his heavy breathing through her and Robin's bedroom door almost every night. What a body he'd gotten!

She sighed, not realizing she was staring at him, and he could see.

"What are you staring at? Daydreaming about money again?" Zoro snickered, not putting down his weights.

"Baka! A girl can dream about other things! A girl can dream about whatever she wants!" She yelled back, surprised at how angry she sounded. "I mean, no, but its none of your business."

"Okay. I never asked _what_ you were thinking about. And I never said I wanted to know."

"Why do you have to be such a smart-ass?"

"Because I can." He replied simply.

"ARRGGG! You infuriate me!" Nami screamed, and everyone on the deck turned around and looked. Even though it was only Robin, Chopper, and Franky, who'd just opened the door from the aquarium. She blushed, and turned away from everyone, so only Zoro could see her face. "You have no idea what's going through my mind, you know."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure I do."

"Oh? What am I thinking then?" Nami asked, with her usual confidence.

Zoro walked right up to her, his lips only inches from hers. Nami anxiously blushed, her face a bright red, though Zoro seemed to not notice. "How much you want to get with someone on this ship. Again. Right now-"

"What the hell Zoro?! Are you serious?" Nami yelled, blushing even harder but not stepping back at all.

"Its fine. I don't care what you do- as long as you keep it down when I'm trying to sleep at night."

"Is that really what you think Zoro?"

"Yeah. It's true, isn't it?"

"No Zoro. It's not, and I can't believe you'd think that I'm some kind of slut. You BASTARD!" She yelled, turning around, and running toward her room.

Zoro grunted, and turned around when he heard Sanji coming from the kitchen. He put down his weights and sat down behind the mast, not in the mood to hear any more of Sanji's irritating name-calling and smoke in his face.

"That was certainly fun Sanji-kun."

"Definitely, we should get together more often than just nighttime- you're the best I've ever had."

"Well thank you." Robin waved her hand, not turning around while she walked into the library.

God. He didn't wanna know. But that meant- everything he'd said to Nami was wrong. It had been Sanji and Robin all along. He thought Robin had given up on romance and Sanji was gay or something- that pretty much ruined that idea. But now he'd hurt Nami- and for no reason. He didn't usually feel any urge to apologize, but for some reason now he felt he didn't deserve to wield his katanas with the mark of his move earlier. He waited for Sanji to leave, then he got up and walked over to her door.

_Ahem_. _Hi Nami. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. _No that wouldn't work. _Maybe you can find it on your heart to forgive me? And maybe we can have sex and I'll- _Wait that wasn't supposed to happen! Where the hell did that come from?

He shook his head and cleared his throat quietly. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

So… I haven't updated in like 2 days!! Isn't that such a long wait? Yeah I know. So here's chapter 2. Get ready for a serious plot twist and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Piece, but hells yeah I wanna!!

Rating for this chapter: M but NO SMUT YET

…………………………………………………………………………….

Nami sulked into her and Robin's room, closing the door behind her and flouncing herself onto her bed. _Why did I do that?_ She asked herself, laying on her stomach and covering her face with her hands. He probably hated her now, if he didn't already hate her before.

She peeked through her hands at the porthole through the door. Robin was walking across the deck, toward their room. She jumped up, wiped away the single tear on her cheek, and ran across the room. She barely knocked into her cartography desk as she quickly sat down in her seat and leaned her head down. Her hair covered her face, so Robin wouldn't see she'd almost been crying when she came in.

She doodled on a random sheet of paper as she heard a knock on the door. "You can come in- you should know that by now." The door opened. She looked up through her hair and was surprised to see- Zoro?

"Hey Nami. I'm glad you're not mad."

She looked up, not believing he was right in front of her. It wasn't every day Zoro asked to come into your room. And despite what he had just said, for some odd reason, she wasn't completely furious with him. But there was no way she at all she was happy about it.

"What the fuck do you want Zoro? And what would make you think I'm not mad?" She asked, gritting her teeth, not looking him in the face.

"Well….I …..guess you have a point. But I didn't mean what I said out there. It turns out it was actually-"

"I don't care whoever the hell made you say that Zoro! The fact is you said it. And things like that aren't taken so lightly that it can be all forgotten with a short, modest apology like that. You're wrong if you think I'm falling for it." She said, now giving him her full attention. She suddenly stood up, and this time came in Zoro's face. "I don't care if the word 'nakama' means nothing to you. But for me, it means everything.'" And with that, she pushed past him and left the room, going straight into the kitchen.

Zoro was taken aback. He didn't think she would be so mad. And if he did, he would've imagined her strangling the life out of him until he didn't have any air to apologize. He turned around, watching her figure stomp out the door. He never realized how much she'd changed since they first met. Her red hair had gotten longer and more delicate-looking, her self esteem and personality was at full capacity (although probably not at the moment), and her stick-thin figure was now more proportionate and even –yeah he admitted it- voluptuous. He guessed Ero-cook's food was better than that disturbing merman's seafood feasts, even if he hated to admit that. He didn't bother going after her; after at least a year around Nami, he knew better than to mess with pissed off women. So he instead went to find a comfortable Luffy-free spot on the deck to bask in the sun and enjoy a midday nap to erase all his worries.

Nami meanwhile had burst into a seemingly empty kitchen in tears. She jumped onto the wooden bench and cried. Her sobbing was too loud for her to realize that there was indeed another person in the room. Luffy, who had apparently raided the refrigerator not more than a minute ago when he saw Sanji leave the kitchen, was under the table, having thought Sanji had come to yell at him. He poked his head out, causing Nami to yelp.

"Luffy! When did…sob…you get here?" She sniffled, q. She definitely wasn't a crier, and she hated other people seeing her cry. In fact, the only people who had ever seen her cry was Bellemere and Nojiko. But even for them it was rare to see.

Luffy was silent for a minute. He put his chunk of meat down and sat next to her. "Nami? Why are you crying? Who made you cry? I'll beat the crap out of the bastard!"

"You wouldn't understand, Luffy." She answered, honestly not entirely sure why he was even bothering to comfort her instead of devour his meat. Or why she was having this conversation. She wasn't even sure why or what law of science allowed him to drop the meat in the first place.

"Yes I will. I understand that someone hurt my nakama." Nami looked up. It was almost as if he'd been right there with her and Zoro. "Now tell me what happened."

"Luffy…." She started. She noticed Luffy was actually paying attention, watching her for any sign of an advance in the conversation. "Do you know what a slut is?"

Luffy narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden he looked very, very pissed. "Why? Did someone call you that?"

"Well-"

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. "WHAT THE HELL?" He bolted up. "Who called you that?"

"No one." She knew what this was leading to. Suddenly Nami was scared. But also confused. _Why am I so scared all of a sudden? Am I afraid Zoro will get hurt by Luffy? Or- is is the oter way around?_

"Nami! Don't lie to me!" He bellowed, shaking her shoulder.

"It was….Zoro." She said, looking away.

Luffy stopped. "What?"

"It was Zoro. Zoro called me a slut."

It wasn't more than a couple seconds before Luffy was on deck. "ZORO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Nami sighed. She _really _didn't want this to happen but she knew once she had told him that it was going to happen anyway. There wasn't any avoiding it- after all it was Luffy. And she didn't know how Zoro would take it. They were nakama, after all, but Luffy would take too seriously and try and fight him over it. She knew it, and she dreaded it. She would hate more than anything for her precious crew –her whole life- to be split up all because of a stupid crush. And Zoro.

Actually now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure, but her feelings were changing. It seemed that they were shifting, but not towards Sanji or anything, but Luffy- out of all people. She knew she could trust him to be there for her, and she could be her Pirate Queen once they found One Piece. And for some reason, she wasn't ashamed. She didn't care if anyone found out she now had a crush on Luffy.

But there was no time to think about it. She could hear Luffy's low growl he made before getting ready to tear the shit out of someone. She may not have really cared for Zoro anymore, but they were still nakama, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Nami ran out of the kitchen just as soon as Zoro appeared from behind a pillar. A pang of fear ran through her as she thought of what was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I tried to keep Zoro in character, but hey don't yell at me if you don't think he is. Anyways here's chapter 3.

Rating for this chapter: M--I told you I would add some lemon!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Zoro…Luffy…" Nami whispered from a corner as she silently prayed neither got hurt. She was so confused. She didn't know who she wanted to be with, or who she wanted to win. Maybe she liked both of them? She still really liked Zoro, even after what he'd said to her. He was still somewhat attractive, maybe even more now. He was hot, muscular; she could count on him to protect her. But Luffy was still in the picture. He had a boyish charm and was sweet and caring. They both had ambitions, but what about her? She couldn't decide. And either one she picked, she would only get in the way of their dreams.

Zoro wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman. But how could she help? She couldn't kill with a katana for her own life. And she wasn't sure he even wanted her to. Luffy was worse. How the hell could fight alongside one the strongest pirates she'd ever met? Luffy had taken down more villains than she could count on her two hands, and she'd only taken down how many? That Doublefinger woman from CP9 was really the only passable villain she could remember. It wasn't really possible for her to be of any assistance to Luffy without the rest of the crew there.

"What do you want Luffy?" Zoro asked impatiently. "I was taking a nap."

"Zoro…" Luffy started. "Apologize to Nami and I won't have to fight you. Because if you don't, don't think I'll hesitate."

Zoro looked confused. But he understood. Nami had told Luffy what he had said to her. He didn't think that would happen. In fact, he didn't think she'd take it so hard. He looked Luffy directly in his face. _Why is it such a big deal? I didn't really mean it. Why?_ Before he could give it a second thought he said out loud "Why?"

He knew it was stupid. But it just kinda slipped out. He wasn't even able to draw his katana before Luffy was on him.

"Gomu Gomu no……" He started, stretching his left hand back and using the other to push Nami out of the way and back into the kitchen. "Bazooka!" Nami poked her head past the door to see what was happening. She didn't want to miss this.

Zoro ducked, but Luffy was too good. It shot him right in the stomach before he even had a chance to explain- or draw his katanas. He bent over, clutching his stomach. But that didn't stop Luffy. He wound himself together, preparing for his "Screw" attack. But of course Zoro couldn't let anyone get away with attacking him twice in a row. Not even his captain. No- he was too good for that. He had time to draw a single katana and got in a stance, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

"Flying Blade Attack!" He shouted. No matter why Luffy was trying to kill him at the moment, they were still nakama. But he couldn't just let Luffy kill him, so he used one of his less powerful attacks. Luffy's arms came at him, but were stopped by Zoro's attack.

"Damn, Zoro!" Luffy yelled. Nami was still watching, and even after all the time they'd been together, she was still amazed how fast and easily Zoro recuperated after being hit.

Zoro ran behind the mast, Luffy running after him. They started a loop, both of them running around it and chasing each other. Little did Nami or Luffy know that Zoro was planning on it. He knew Luffy was still a dim kid even when he was attacking. At the exact moment when Luffy ran around one side of the mast, Zoro sprung over to the kitchen entryway and into the kitchen. Luffy was still running around the pole, not realizing that he wasn't chasing Zoro anymore.

Robin and Franky came out on deck, saw Luffy chasing himself around the pole, and went back inside. They didn't need to know what was going on, but when Luffy was doing something as stupid as that, they had no reason to be around him.

"Zoro! What do you want from me? Go back to your fight with Luffy you bastard!" Nami said in a normal tone, backing up into a corner of the kitchen. She was already angry with him.

"Look Nami, I already said I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I made a huge mistake, and I know it's unlike me to apologize, which is why I'm saying this. Look I'm really, really sorry."

Nami stopped, her hands firmly against the wall having relaxed. He was right. He never apologized. He wouldn't have said more than a little-less-than-meaningful "Sorry." if he injured someone. She was starting to relax around him, and he took a step towards her, closing the door as he did.

He stepped right up to her, their bodies now less than a foot away from each other. Nami reached her hand out and touched his cheek, both of them blushing (though Zoro wasn't as much). "I guess it's okay Zoro. I forgive you. I guess….I guess we both overreacted back there."

Zoro pulled away her hand and kissed her. It was a passionate, long kiss, and he knew they both wanted it so he didn't hesitate. Nami wrapped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He didn't care if Luffy was still out there, he'd get over it. He'd locked the door anyway. Nami didn't even remember.

He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, and dived deeper into the kiss. He could feel the bliss of their tongues making waves in each other mouths. Why hadn't he tried this earlier?

Nami pulled away first. "We shouldn't be doing this. Luffy'll find us-"

"Why should that stop us?" He finished, pulling her away. He pushed her down on top of the table, diving into another long kiss. Nami wasn't surprised. Zoro wasn't one to hold back, and she knew exactly where he was going with this. They both knew they wanted it.

Nami grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, while Zoro did the same with hers. He tugged off his pants and Nami pulled off hers. "Leave it." He said, before she started pulling at her panties.

"Why?" She asked, hoping he wasn't going to stop it there.

Zoro didn't answer, but held her down with one hand and pushed their bodies closer together. God he was glad she wasn't wearing a bra! He could swear they hated him. Nami noticed his relief and chuckled.

"Glad I'm not wearing a bra huh?"

"Can you read my mind or something you crazy woman?"

"I guess we have more in common than we thought." Nami grabbed his head and pulled it down to her chest. He sucked each of her breasts, making Nami moan. She didn't think she could be this turned on to anyone- especially Zoro. She grabbed his moss-green hair, overflowing with ecstasy, and brought his mouth up to hers. They held their kiss for a long time.

Then the door started shaking. They remembered Luffy was still out to get Zoro. Surprised, Nami pushed him off the table accidently.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" She whispered down to Zoro, who was on the floor. He pulled her arm down, making her fall on top of him. He pulled her under the table, where he pushed Nami underneath him. His hands pinned her to the ground, as they laid breathing softly in each other's ears.

Luffy finally somehow managed to open the door, and he barged in yelling, "Zoro! Are you here? Where did you take Nami?" He searched everywhere except for under the table, and they were silent the whole time. Luffy finally decided they weren't in there, and proceeded to raid the refrigerator for the second time that day. He munched on a leg of meat as he walked out of the kitchen, seeming to have forgotten all about the situation.

"That was too close." Nami commented, but was stopped by Zoro, who locked lips with her again. This time he completely removed all her clothes, pulling down her panties and throwing them into a dark corner. She was glad Sanji cleaned the floors every day.

Nami could feel Zoro's erection against her stomach. He was getting turned on by the non-existent space between their naked bodies. Zoro pulled back and entered her body with one quick movement. He couldn't wait any longer.

Nami gasped and pulled on his hair, thrusting her lower half further into him. Zoro began to grind into her with quick patterns and Nami gasped at each one. There was limited space, and Nami could only move her legs and lower half along with him. She wrapped her right leg over his as Zoro hit the top of the table, now furiously grinding into her.

"Ooh…Zoro….mmm…."

"Nami…"

Zoro licked his lips, the taste of hers clinging to them. He pounded her harder, deeper, and faster. She was no doubt the best woman he'd ever had sex with. Although that wasn't saying much, since he'd only been with two other girls, and they didn't really count… for numerous reasons. He slowed down. Nami was almost at her peak. _Why'd he slow down? _She thought.

She could feel his breathing closer against her neck. "Zoro...I'm…I'm…mmmmm" She gasped. He just grunted, but started to speed up. Her "pleasure level" rose considerably at this, and she flung her arms to their respective sides, knocking a few chairs across the floor and shaking the table again.

They both came together, gasping and breathing heavily. That was definitely their best sex ever- and the best place they'd had it! Nami stroked her hand through his hair, curling her toes against him. Zoro rested his head next to hers and for a minute they laid there. "Nami…"

"Hmm?" she stirred.

"I think we get our clothes back on and get out of here before Eyebrows gets back."He said, already shoving them both out from under the table and knocking over the table. He grabbed her arm and helped her up, a smile tugging at his lips. Nami laughed while they put their clothes back on. "I don't think I'll ever eat on that table again."

Zoro laughed slightly too, but only a mere "Ha." while pulling on his pants. Nami had just tugged her shirt back over her head when the doorknob turned. Zoro sat down, his shirt in his hand which laid in his lap and his waistband around his arm as usual. Nami was fully clothed and walked toward the door just as Sanji came in. He took one look at Zoro and one look at Nami, and raised a curly eyebrow.

"Just what have you been doing in my kitchen?" Sanji asked nervously.

"Everything you've been doing these past few days." Zoro replied nonchalantly.

"You stupid Marimo, stop lying to- wait- how did you know about that?"

"I'm not deaf Curly. I hear things."

Sanji looked at Nami, and seethed. "Wait- What the fuck? You're saying you've been- with my Nami-swan?"

Zoro didn't even turn around as he put a shoe back on. Nami walked out of the room waving a hand. "See you at dinner Sanji-kun. And how about we eat out on the deck tonight?"

"Hai Nami-swan!" He gushed, heart-eyed and floating on air. "Anything for you!"

"Don't get any ideas dartboard-brow. She's not your type."

"What did you say you little marimo-freak?"

"I said she's not your type."

And they proceeded to beat the crap out of each other until Luffy and Robin walked in. "Sanji! Can I have some food now?" Luffy whined.

Sanji stopped, ignoring Luffy. "Robin-chwan's here! I'll fix you something special right away! It'll be yours special!" Zoro just grunted.

About an hour later, they were all eating on the deck. Except for Zoro, who was staring out at the ocean, having already finished his dinner. He still couldn't believe that he had snagged the hottest girl in the ocean- or at least he thought- and was actually still interested. At first, he thought it might have been a fling, but he knew now that Nami was no fling. Once he started with her, there was no getting away. He loved her. And before he knew it, he was saying it out loud.

"You love me?" Nami asked, stepping next to him and laying one hand on his arm and other off the side of the ship. She knew he felt that way- because she did too. She had decided that she didn't care if he called her a slut before- in fact she kind of liked it now. She'd have to bring that little topic up later.

"Nami." He glanced to the side, not completely taking his eyes off the sunset. "I do love you. You'e mine now."

"I was hoping for that."

"Really?"

Nami didn't answer, and instead smooched his cheek and walked away. Everyone stared, but Nami didn't care. Neither did Zoro. They were together now, and the rest of the crew would just have to get used to it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, how did you like it? R&R please people! And check out my other stories, once I get to them. XD

……………………………………………………..


End file.
